One Short Lifeline
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Gojyo and Hakkai have a little evening chat on the anniversary of Kanan's death. One-Shot. Yaoi, I mean, excuse me, shonen-ai. 58.


**One Short Lifeline**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Gojyo and Hakkai have a little evening chat on the anniversary of Kanan's death. One-Shot. Yaoi. 58. 

**A/N:** Oh god, my first one shot!! hyper, hyper I have been having writers block the past few days, burns writers block into hell and I need to take the opportunity to write now that I FINALLY have an idea. Okay, I don't know if nobody has done this before, but I don't care, it's an idea! Tish is for you Karu-Chan!! For writing Hydrophobia...and making me a happy little Gojyo X Hakkai obsessive bitch. Muah Ha Ha! 

============ 

The sun was setting slowly to the west as the four travelers got to the inn they were staying at that night. Gojyo has noticed the silence surrounding Hakkai, like he was in a different world. He had a lot on his mind. Gojyo was the only one who could tell. With a little thinking, Gojyo figured out what was wrong with his best friend, but decided to bring it up when they got into the inn, he'd brought it up now, he wouldn't get any answers. Sanzo booked them in, seeing as how Hakkai wasn't really himself today. Sanzo handed Gojyo the key to his and Hakkai's room. Hakkai smiled, _fake_, and went up to the room, Gojyo following close behind. 

Neither of them really had the nerve to break the silence. Gojyo quietly put on his pajamas, tired of the long day they had endured while Hakkai, who was already changed for bed, took off his monocle and sat on his bed, a book in hand. Hakkai watched Gojyo, as if off impulse, he couldn't keep his eyes off the half breed while he changed. Hakkai blushed pink and hid it behind the pages of his book. 

" I'm gonna go check on Goku and Sanzo for a second." Gojyo lied obviously and finally breaking the awkward silence. Hakkai smiled, _fake_ and nodded, not saying a word, but a simple hum. Gojyo would _never_ go check on Goku and Sanzo unless there was a demon attack. Gojyo smiled in return and left the room. 

Hakkai sighed. He had been worrying Gojyo all day. Earlier when Hakkai almost threw them off a cliff again for having his mind somewhere else, when he wouldn't eat, Gojyo was riding him to get his mind straight and take care of himself. He had been like this for almost a few days now and he could tell Gojyo was worried out of his mind about him. They were best friends after all. 

" Today's...that day." He whispered to the window near the bed, watching as the sunset turned into the familiar crimson color. He smiled, _real_. He hadn't done that in a while. He absent-mindedly looked at his hands, only clearly seeing one of them without his monocle on. He traced the visible one with his other hand, right all the way to the middle of his palm, where his lifeline stopped. 

" Lookin' at that damn thing again." Gojyo smiled at him from the doorway. Hakkai jumped a little. 

" Gojyo, you startled me." Hakkai said, putting his book down on the bedside table. 

" Brought you back a present." Gojyo grinned. 

" What's the occasion?" 

" Today's the day we met, don't tell me you forgot." He grinned again. 

" No, I just thought of it as something else..." Hakkai blushed in embarassment. 

" Ah, the day she died." Gojyo said, his happy mood lessening a little. He was jealous of Kanan, of course. She had obviously tied Hakkai to her while she died. It was _three_ years ago and he dwells on it like it was yesterday. Of course Gojyo'd be jealous, he saves his affection for her, a corpse. Gojyo wasn't usually so upset with somebody or dispised somebody so much, but he cared for Hakkai, he cared for Hakkai alot. 

" What did you get for me?" Hakkai said, quickly changing the subject, the tension rising between them. 

" Kinda girly, I found a silver bracelet on the floor of the inn we stayed at two days ago and I thought it sorta fit you." He said, sitting on the bed next to Hakkai, handing him the bracelet. 

" Heh. I'm a girl now?" Hakkai chuckled. 

" If you wanna be a girl, that's cool by me." Gojyo teased. 

" I'll pass." 

" So, that's why you've been all weird these past few days?" Gojyo said, changing the subject yet again. 

" I supposed so. I still-" 

" Can't forgive yourself. Heard it one too many times, 'Kai. I've done what I can do and the only advice I can give is move on." 

" I just-" 

" Don't think you can love another person as much as you loved her." 

" You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hakkai gave a mild glare at the red-head. 

" Ha, of course." Gojyo grinned, lighting up a cigarette. " I hear your little emotional speeches at least once a week." Hakkai's eyes drifted to his hand again. Gojyo noticed this and took the brunette's hand and looked at it carefully. " Look, it's just a line on your hand. Stop lookin' at it. I mean, you have pretty hands, but you might burn a hole in them if you look any harder 'Kai." 

" It's just...it's so short." 

" It's just a little tale people tell other people. I wouldn't have told you about it if I knew you weren't gonna stop staring at your hand." Gojyo smashed out his cigarette on the table. 

" You're right." 

" Isn't it weird? Tonight's the night I found you." 

" You make it sound like I was a lost puppy." Hakkai smiled. Gojyo reached out and pat Hakkai on the head, and quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders. 

" I wuv my puppy." Gojyo teased, raising his pitch to a childish tone. Hakkai stuck his tongue out playfully at Gojyo. 

" I'm not a puppy." Hakkai exclaimed. 

" Put that tongue back in your mouth before I bite it off." Gojyo teased. 

" You'd do it too." 

" You know me too well 'Kai." 

" I lived in a house with you for three years, I think I'd know more about you then you do." Hakkai reopened his book on the page he left off on. 

" Wow, I wouldn't doubt you either." Gojyo agreed, liting another cigarette. 

Hakkai sighed. Gojyo glanced at him. 

" You're not gonna get over it...are you?" He sighed around his cigarette. 

" Get over what?" Hakkai said absently, looking at the words on the pages. 

" Her." He answered back simply. 

" Why do you ask?" 

" I just...wanna know when I'll get my chance." Gojyo whispered, putting out the half-finished cigarette. 

" Mmm?" Hakkai said, shocked at what Gojyo just said. " What do you mean?" 

Gojyo didn't say a word, he just leaned in and kissed Hakkai. He quickly released the brunette and retreated to his own bed. Hakkai sat quietly and neither one of them spoke, the silence was awkward once again. It was a few minutes later when Hakkai opened his mouth to speak, not able to concentrate on his book. 

" Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. 

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it was just kind of a caught-up-in-the-moment deals." Gojyo explained. " Shit, you're gonna be pissed at me for a while, huh?" 

" I didn't say all that." Hakkai sighed. " Come here. You can sleep in my bed." Hakkai smiled, _real_ as he turned to Gojyo from behind the headboard of the bed. Gojyo just grinned and hopped into bed next to Hakkai. That night, they slept cuddled next to each other, and that whole night, Hakkai didn't dream of Kanan. He dreamed of somebody else... 

====== 

A/N: throws fanfiction out the window Damn that sucked. Oh well...review this horrid one shot anyway. Just to make me happy. 


End file.
